Question: Solve for $x$ : $2x - 7 = 10x + 6$
Answer: Subtract $2x$ from both sides: $(2x - 7) - 2x = (10x + 6) - 2x$ $-7 = 8x + 6$ Subtract $6$ from both sides: $-7 - 6 = (8x + 6) - 6$ $-13 = 8x$ Divide both sides by $8$ $\dfrac{-13}{8} = \dfrac{8x}{8}$ Simplify. $-\dfrac{13}{8} = x$